mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miesha Tate vs. Jessica Eye
The first round began. Tate eats a jab, lands an inside kick. Eye lands a counter right and another. Crowd chanting Miesha. Eye lands a counter right, eats a left. Eye lands a counter jab. Tate lands one. Crowd chanting Evil Eye. 4:00. Eye lands a jab and another. Eye lands an inside kick. Tate lands a counter right after eating a jab. Eye lands a right and another and a high kick. Tate lands a front kick and a body kick, eats a right counter. 3:00. "Stay long!" Tate lands a right. Tate lands a left, eats a hard counter right, two more, she's hurt. Eye stuffs a single, lands a right. Tate lands an inside kick. 2:00. Eye lands a jab. Eye stuffs a single, lands a right and a hard left, is hurt bya big jab, dropped by a huge right. Tate pounces to half-guard, holy shit. Crowd chanting Miesha. 1:00. Short left hammerfists. Tate wants a kimura. Lands a few right elbows to the body. 35. Short left elbow. Six more hard left elbows. Three more. Another one. 10. Right hammerfists to the body. R1 ends, 10-9 Tate. That right lands perfectly on the chin in the replay. R2 began. Eye lands an inside kick. Tate lands another right. Tate lands a hard body kick. Tate lands another big right. Tate lands a right, they clinch. 4:00. Eye knees the body. Eye lands a hard right elbow and another. Eye breaks missing a right. Crowd chanting Miesha. Eye lands a right and another, eats a left and a right and another. Eye lands a jab. 3:00. Eye lands an inside kick and another, eats a right and another. Eye lands a jab. Tate rocks her with another right, lands another, drops her with two more, pounces to guard, four right hammerfists, two more. Side control, possible inverted triangle from Eye. 2:00. Tate escapes, full side control. Lands a right elbow. Almost north-south. Eye regains half-guard. Well Tate put her own leg in actually, not sure why either. Two left elbows to the body, two more. Another. Another. 1:00. Tate with a neck crank from the top. Cranking it. Has it one-armed. 35. 15. Tate cranking hard, goes on bottom to guard with a tight guillotine. R2 ends, 10-9 Tate. R3 began. Eye lands an inside kick. Another. Another. And a body kick. Tate lands a left. Tate lands a leg kick. Eye lands an inside kick, another. Another. 4:00. Tate lands a jab. Crowd clapping. Eye lands an inside kick and a double jab, blocked body kick. Eye lands a jab. Tate lands a leg kick and eats a counter right. Eye lands an inside kick. Eye lands an inside kick. 3:00. Tate front kicks the body. Tate blocks a high kick. Tate lands a counter right. Tate lands a jab. Eye lands an inside kick. Tate blocks a high kick. Tate lands a right. Tate gets a nicely timed double. Eye trying to sprawl back up. 2:00 as Tate takes the back. Both hooks. Two heel kicks. Boos. Heel kick. Lands two to the head, two more to the leg. The ones to the head were illegal, I agree with Rogan. 1:00. Ref did nothing. Well this sucks. Boring. Boos. Ref stands them up. 35. Eye lands a jab. Tate lands a body kick and tries a double, Eye defending well. 15. "Knee!" Eye lands a hard left elbow, knees the ehad twice, defending a double. Two right hammerfists. R3 ends, 10-9 Tate probably, 30-27 Tate, they hug. 30-27 UD for Tate. She hugs Caraway. Ugh.